The Heart Of Duskclan
by warriorcatsluv104
Summary: Duskclan has been around for a long time. Since the first ancestors came to the forest. Duskclan has had a huge rivalry with Sootclan,Prey and borders. But now, Sootclan is done..  Ok: I did this story already, but I added and I decided I would remake iT.
1. Encounter with an enemy

**Hey! It's Warriorcatsluv104, and I'm here with a warriors story. Obviously. Okay, so this is a story involving my clan, Duskclan, and a few other clans my friends made up. Leave a review on what you think!:)**

***LOOK FOR THE ALLEGIANCES SOMEWHERE ELSE, IM TOO LAZY TO DO IT, sorry:3***

Prologue

The two cats circled each other, both hissing furiously. "If you dare take another step forward, kittypet, I'll claw your eyes out. Leave our territory!" spat a dark tom. The kittypet replied in an amazingly smooth meow. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'm doing no harm." The tom was confused. _Why isn't this cat frightened? _The twoleg place cat unsheathed his claws. "I have a right to be here," he hissed. The tom was through with it. He leaped at the cat, yowling. His claws scored the kittypet's muzzle and sent blood flowing. The kittypet flinched an"d snarled. His large flanks heaved, as though he had just run for a moon. The clanner didn't understand. He drew in a breath and leaped again. This time he clamped his jaws over the cat's scruff, rolling, then pinning him to the ground. The kittypet screeched as the clanner tore open his underbelly with his hind legs. As the tom delivered the death bite to the throat, he hissed. "NEVER hunt on Duskclan territory again." Then the kittypet was dead, red staining his fluffy white coat.

Chapter 1

Moonpaw drew in a collective breath as Dawnclaw sneered. "You call _that_ fighting, useless?" Moonpaw cursed under her breath. "Why don't you just try fighting me again with your little soft paws?" "It would be best not to let Ivystar hear you say that, or Ashpaw. You'd be in trouble," she snapped. Dawnclaw smirked. "Oh, and what's dreamy little Ashpaw going to do about it?" Moonpaw's jaw dropped, but she drew back up quickly. "He's...Not dreamy! He's just my fellow apprentice!" She retorted. "Yeah, right." Dawnclaw snorted matter-of-factly. "Ugh. You know what, I'm going to hunt." Moonpaw padded off swiftly. Dawnclaw yowled, "Mmhmm! Tell me if you see Darkpelt out there!" Moonpaw ignored her and ducked under the holly bushes surounding camp. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw, wait up!" Sunpaw screeched. Moonpaw stopped recuctantly. "Oh, finally. I had to walk forever to get you." Sunpaw mewed. "Sunpaw, I just came out of camp..." "Oh," he added, a bit too innocently. "Well, I'm hunting if you want to come." "I will! It's taking forever for Owlfang to finish talking to Ivystar." Moonpaw sighed, as she was hoping he wouldn't come. He was the worst hunter in the whole forest, he chased all the prey off. "Okay, but you have to keep up," and Moonpaw streaked off.

"Hey!" Sunpaw yowled somewhere behind her. She darted up a tree. Her Cloudclan roots were acting up. Moonpaw huffed in annoyance and scrambled backwards off the tree. Moonpaw felt she should go re-mark their borders, so she went off to go check at the Sunningrocks. Moonpaw's eyes locked on a Streamclan warrior paddling through the water. She heaved a breath, and clamped her jaws together. The warrior had heard her.

The cat perked its ears, and hauled itself onto the bank. That was Crowstreak, the pale tom she had met at a gathering. A low hiss emantated from his throat, and Moonpaw held her breath shakily. _What if he sees me? What if he attacks me? What if... _Moonpaw couldn't help the questions from swarming her mind. _What would Dawnclaw say if she found out I had lost to Crowstreak? He was her number one enemy.._ Moonpaw drew out a short breath, and trained her eyes on the cat. He was shuffling his paws, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Crowstreak's body tensed, an Moonpaw felt his eyes narrow where she was hiding. He had seen her! Wait- His eyes trained on something else, and Moonpaw almost let out a whoop of relief. Moonpaw started to have nervous spasms after his ears had pricked toward her shallow breathing. She had no idea what to do. _Run? Attack him? REVEAL myself?_ Moonpaw's mind was a mess. Her head was throbbing. Crowstreak flattened his ears, and, believing there was nothing there, padded off.

Moonpaw lifted her head slowly, peeking out of the tall reeds. Her pale grey pelt and dark black tabby stripes stood out well in the red and green reeds. Once she had decided it was safe, she got up and tiptoed back to the shelter of the trees. It was time to hunt, no more border patrol. Then she remembered she was supposed to mark the borders. _Oh, well. It'll have to wait. Time to hunt now. S_he parted her lips slightly to taste the air. The mouthwatering scent of a quail flooded her nostrils. "Mmm.." she sighed. Suddenly she spotted the plump bird pecking among some fallen seeds. Moonpaw crouched and gathered her haunches. The bird kept to its business, sorting through the sunflower seeds. Her tail lightly brushed the ground and she prepared to spring. Moonpaw pounced and the quail had just enough time to flutter in shock before she delivered a swift bite to its neck. She decided she would come back for it later and buried it. Moonpaw felt she should get something else, and followed the fresh scent of a mouse she had just picked up. Moonpaw spotted the mouse and took tiny, light steps toward it. She pounced, but the rodent had felt her pawsteps. It darted away before Moonpaw could reach it. A hiss behind her made her just about leap out of her fur. There, facing her, was a Sootclan cat. The she-cat snarled. Moonpaw curled her lip. She wasn't on their territory! Then- without warning,- the cat leaped for her throat.

Chapter 2

Moonpaw let out a blood-curldling screech, as the she-cat tore open her shoulder. It was bleeding heavily within seconds. She panted and fled to camp, yowling "Silvermoon! _SILVERMOON!" _The medicine cat tore out of her den. "Moonpaw, what in the name of Starclan happened?" "I- I was attacked by a Sootclanner." Silvermoon cursed. "The fox hearts don't care about anyone but themselves and their precious territory..." She growled. Soon Moonpaw had cobwebs, marigold, and goldenrod plastered onto her shoulder. "You should be fine. Just go rest." Silvermoon handed her some poppyseeds and padded into the depths of her den. Moonpaw yawned. She was tired, anyways. As she padded into the apprentice's den, she slipped the poppyseeds into her jaws and lied down. Before she slid into the icy clutches of darkness, Moonpaw felt a warm pelt lay down next to her. She was about to ask who it was when the darkness snatched her into its depths.

She woke up shivering, dried blood a dirty shade of dark red crusting on her shoulder. Who had lied next to her last night? Sunpaw, maybe? No, he was too bouncy and hyper. Fernpaw? Nope...she had no idea about her wound. It was impossible, for anyone else. But..there was still Ashpaw. It couldn't have been him though. She got up and stretched, she was cramped and stiff. "Hello, Moonpaw. Feeling bright today?" Iceseeker, the deputy, meowed. Moonpaw yelped and winced. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Iceseeker asked nervously, but Moonpaw couldn't find out why. "No, not at all.." Moonpaw whispered, lost in her own thougts.

**I'll be posting more of chapter two soon, I have school work to do! T.T Well, leave a review on what you think!:)**


	2. Dawnclaw and Night

**Hey people. Warriorcatsluv104 here, continuing chapter two. Leave what you think... Im working on improving!:)**

Chapter 2 *CONTINUED*

Moonpaw shook her head and snapped back to reality. "No, you didn't scare me. Of course not, Iceseeker," she mewed quietly. Iceseeker straightened her shoulders. "Okay, good. I just came to greet you.." she faltered, but spoke up again quickly. "..And Ivystar wishes to speak to you.

Moonpaw was slightly bewilderered. Why would the leader need _her_? She was just about the least worried-about member of Duskclan. She focused on other things, brushed the overhanging moss away from the entrance, and padded out of the den. "Good luck!" Iceseeker called after her. _Good luck? Why would she need luck to talk to her leader..?  
><em>

Moonpaw abandoned the thought again as she reaches Ivystar's den. She called a friendly greeting through the lichen, and the leader summoned her in. Ivystar was pacing the floor, her face twisted in thought. "I- Ivystar? You..needed me?" Moonpaw stammered. Her leader snapped her head up. "Yes, Moonpaw. Where is Dawnclaw?" Ivystar demanded.

Moonpaw was taken aback by her tone. "I'm not sure, Ivystar." This seemed to frighten the leader out of her wits. Her fur stood on end and her ears wavered. "You don't KNOW?" Ivystar screeched. "I need her _now!" _She yowled, with such force and intensity Moonpaw jerked backwards. She flattened her ears and shrank back. "I'm sorry, Ivystar. I really don't-" She squeaked as Ivystar struck her.

It wasn't like Ivystar! The noble, strong leader who always cared for her clan. What was wrong with her? "I want _EVERY CAT IN CAMP." _She growled. Moonpaw started to back out, flinching, but the leader snagged her back.

"_No one, and I mean NO ONE...Is allowed to leave camp." _She hissed forcefully. "We are in danger! Sootclan has had it, and they are coming! EVERY CAT IN CAMP!" Ivystar screeched. Moonpaw let out a tiny squeak and dipped her head shakily. "Yes, Ivystar.." And bolted out before the leader could snatch her again.

The small apprentice yowled. "EVERY SINGLE CAT IS TO STAY IN CAMP! IVYSTAR'S ORDERS!" Moonpaw trembled as she felt every cat train their eyes on her lithe shape. Her mentor and Ashpaw were no where to be seen. She streaked over to Bluestorm. "Do you know where Danwclaw and Ashpaw are?" The senior warrior shook his head. "I do not."

Moonpaw winced as she went to cat to cat, with none of them knowing where the lost members were. Finally, she gathered herself, Cloverpaw, Hazelpaw, and Greydapple to go look for the two. They were going to have to sneak out of camp.

The four cats took the secretive entrance, the one in the old gorse tunnel. They slinked through and into the forest. Moonpaw called in a harsh whisper. "Dawnclaw? Ashpaw?" No answer. They went further in, and came to the border of Duskclan and Nightclan. Where _were _they? The four cats spotted a Nightclan patrol and dropped into a crouch to spy. They heard the patrol meowing to each other. "I'm so glad we took those two Duskclan warriors captive. We can squeeze some secrets out of THEM."

Moonpaw yelped and dug her muzzle into the dirt. _Shut up! _She warned herself. Then, suddenly, they heard a faint, familiar meow. _DAWNCLAW._


	3. The Prophecy of Moon and Claw

**3rd chapter! WOO HOO. This may not be very long...cheesy too, so no harsh reviews! Thanks! ~Silverdapple (mah new nickname X3)**

Chapter 3

Moonpaw couldn't believe her ears. The meowing continued."Shut up, fleabrain!"

Moonpaw flinched and she heard Dawnclaw shriek in pain. "There won't be much more racket after Mossstar is finished with her," one of the cats sneered. Moonpaw drew in a sharp breath as Dawnclaw screeched again.

_What in the name of Starclan are they DOING to her? _Moonpaw wondered silently. She felt Greydapple wince beside her. A battered and bloody Dawnclaw was being heaved into the clearing.

She hung limply, a small trickle of blood falling from her opened jaws. Her eyes were closed and her coal-color pelt glistened with the horrid red stuff. Moonpaw's heart was thudding so loudly, she feared the cats would hear it.

Mossstar dropped Dawnclaw and laughed. She stretched her claws and prepard to strike Dawnclaw. Moonpaw would not stand for it. She gave a deafening yowl and sprang at Mossstar. Mossstar's eyes widened as Moonpaw dug her claws into her chest.

Greydapple and Hazelpaw burst out of the ferns and leaped onto the two other cats. Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole of Duskclan trampled through the forest, with Cloverpaw in the lead. Darkblaze and Blacksun came next, with Leopardfur on their heels.

Cloudpaw, Leafpaw, Fernpaw, and Dapplepaw came streaking across the ferns. Ivystar came last, her fur bristling and teeth bared.

The Nightclanners had no time to react before Duskclan was tearing at their pelts, teeth and claws. Then Nightclan came. A patrol. They leaped into battle, fur flying and dust clouding the air. Moonpaw tore Mossstar's soft underbelly open and sent blood flowing.

The leader hissed and pinned Moonpaw to the ground. She raked her claws over her face and eyes, blinding Moonpaw temporarily, and shrank back. She found her way blindly into the foliage and curled up, waiting for the battle to be over.

Leopardfur pounced on a enemy and sank her teeth into its muzzle. The clanner shrieked and pounded into the bramble barrier. Suddenly, Ashpaw was dragged into the clearing, his throat bleeding heavily. Moonpaw was still unable to see. Ivystar sent another warrior flying into a tree. Mossstar let out a shaky yowl. "NIGHTCLAN RETREAT!"

Calls of triumph rang across the clearing but faltered as the Duskclan cats took in their surroundings. It was horrible. Moonpaw's eyes fluttered open and she could see again, but..she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Lifeless bodies of cats littered the clearing. Moonpaw gasped as she spotted the limp body of her mother, Falconshade. She darted over and crouched at her mother's side. Ashpaw was laying mouse tail-lengths away. His throat was crusted with the vile red stuff and his flanks were heaving desperately.

"Mom?" Moonpaw whimpered helplessly. "Ashpaw?" The young cat responded to this and stirred, only to fall silent again. Falconshade, however, stayed as still as a rock in leaf-bare. Moonpaw buried her face in her mother's bellyfur. Ashpaw's ragged breathing sounded next to her, but Moonpaw didn't care. She sobbed quietly, wetting her mother's fur in the process.

Silvermoon padded up, and treated Ashpaw, casting nervous glances at the broken Moonpaw. Suddenly, Ashpaw bolted upright yowling. "_DON'T HURT THEM! THEY DON'T DESERVE IT, THEY HAVE A PROPHECY TO FUFILL!" _Then his eyes clouded and he fell to the ground again, his mind evidently whirring. Ivystar gave a squeak. "The prophecy, how does he.." Moonpaw was confused. A prophecy? Ivystar turned on Silvermoon. "Did you tell him?" she hissed harshly. "No, of course not Ivystar, why would I?" The medicine cat replied coolly.

"Because-" Ivystar fought with her words. "Because he's your SON! He's your son, and a _SOOTCLAN _cat!"

Moonpaw felt as if the wind had been knocked straight out of her chest. She remembered this feeling, when once she had been eavesdropping on a patrol and fell asleep. She had fallen out, and the same feeling came then and now. Shocked mews and hisses of outrage echoed around the cats. "A Sootclan cat?" "Medicine cats can't have kits!" "A traitor!" "Silvermoon would never do that." "She knows the warrior code.." "Why did Ivystar know?" "Why isn't Silvermoon gone already?" The bewildered yowls sounded above Silvermoon's faint whimpering.

And then there was a prophecy. Ashpaw bolted up again, in a trance.

"_The remainder of the ash is angry_

_And only the light of the night can stop it_

_Flow of water and Dawn of day_

_Must come together to stop the rage_

_Two young cats on a mysterious journey." _

And Ashpaw fell again. Moonpaw gawked. Remainder of ash. Another name of ash... dust? No..And it hit. Soot. Sootclan was angry. Light of the night...What lights up the night..? Stars, maybe. Was the prophecy talking about Starclan? That only Starclan can stop it? But then, there was 'young cats.' Apprentices? Moon! The moon lights up the night. Moon_paw.._The prophecy talked about Moonpaw! But then, Flow of water. River, creek, canal..Stream. Streamclan. Dawn of day. Hm, dawn of day..Dusk, maybe? Yes, Dusk. The prophecy talked about _Duskclan. _Stream and Dusk had to join forces! On a journey? Moonpaw and a Streamclan apprentice had to go on a- journey? To stop the RAGE?

Moonpaw knew what was coming, though..

She was leaving the forest, to stop the feud of Soot and Dusk.

**Ooooh! A prophecy! Just what we needed to lighten it up a bit^^ The prophecy took a while to figure out..It was hell coming up with good lines and them not fitting Y.Y Well, Chapter 4 will come if I get good reviews. And Im dying to write it. So, GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE! Also: I need good names for Streamclan! Leave a few names in the review section please? ALSO: I'm thinking about writing a fan fic for Blackstar and Shadowclan. Blame it on SandtailXD ALSO-ALSO: I may be writing a fan fic for the year Finnick (SWITCHING GEARS TO THG) Odair won the Hunger Games. I thought it would be cool. MAYBE ONE WHERE PRIM AND GALE WENT INTO THG!:O**

**Buuuuut...**

**It's not coming unless you review. SO REVIEW!:D**


End file.
